shadowinthesouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuinir Elves
The Fuinuir Elves Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. ''Physical Traits Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. Standard of Living Martial 'Suggested callings for Fuinir Elves' Scholar, Warden. 'Unusual callings for Fuinir Elves' Wanderer 'Cultural Blessings Folk of the Dusk When a Fuinuir elf is inside a forest, or it is night, all his Attribute bonuses are based on his favoured rating. '''Starting skills 'Weapon Skills' #(Spears) 2, Sword 1, Dagger 1 #Bow 2, and Sword 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Boating, Elven-lore, Fire-making, Woods-lore, Spear fighter, Short blade fighter, Swimming, Woodwright 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds ''New Hope '' Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 2, Wits 7 Favoured Skill Travel Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Clever, Determined, Merry, Patient, Quick of Hearing, Swift, Wary, Wilful ''A musical Legacy Your voice is pleasing to all listeners, and you choose your words much as your fingers choose the strings on the harp. Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 4, Wits 5 Favoured Skill Courtesy Distinctive Features choose two Traits from those listed ) Cautious, Cunning, Elusive, Fair-spoken, Merciful, Proud, Quick of Hearing, Secretive Memory of Suffering '' Many of your kinsmen prefer to forget and be merry, but you know that evil is seldom conquered forever. Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 3, Wits 6 Favoured Skill Stealth Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Determined, Elusive, Hardened, Keen-eyed, Patient, Quick of Hearing, Suspicious, Wary ''Noble Blood '' In your veins runs the blood of Sindar adventurers of great renown, Basic Attributes Body 4, Heart 4, Wits 6 Favoured Skill Inspire Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Fair, Honourable, Lordly, Proud, Quick of Hearing, Suspicious, Swift, Wilfull ''Wild at Heart '' The wood sings to you as tree branches sway and leaves rustle; enchanting music you strive to decipher. Basic Attributes Body 4, Heart 3, Wits 7 Favoured Skill Athletics Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Cautious, Clever, Fair, Honourable, Keen-eyed, Merry, Nimble, Quick of Hearing ''Emissary of the Dusk Court You have journeyed far from the borders of the Woodland Realm with your father, on his errands to the courts of Men and Dwarves Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 2, Wits 6 Favoured Skill Lore Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Cunning, Fair-spoken, Hardened, Lordly, Merciful, Nimble, Quick of Hearing, Secretive 'Fuinuir's Virtues: Deadly Archery When you spend a point of Hope to invoke an Attribute bonus on a ranged attack roll using a bow, you receive an additional bonus equal to your basic Heart score. Elvish Dreams At the end of a day of activity, you recover a number of Endurance points equal to your Wisdom rank. If you then take a prolonged rest, you recover normally. Shadow Bane When you are fighting in a Forward stance against servants of the Shadow, your attack rolls gain a bonus equal to +3, or to your Valour rating (whichever is higher). The Speakers To use this gift you must make an appropriate skill roll. Which skill you use depends on what you are trying to do and is at the Loremaster’s discretion, but here are a few examples: to interpret the words of the stones in a path requires a roll of Riddle; to restrain a scared horse requires a roll of Song; to listen to the voice of a river requires a roll of Insight. Avari Magic *Stinging Arrow Spend a point of Hope when you let loose an arrow and it will fly up to twice its normal range, OR spend a point of Hope after a successful ranged attack using a bow or great bow to produce an automatic Piercing blow *Song of lament and hope. Use a hope point, roll a Song against TN 14, On a successful roll, you decide its effect, removes your enemies Hate points up your wisdom, or add your wisdom in endurance points to any ally, great success you remove twice your wisdom or affect two allies, great success, you remove three times your wisdom worth of hate or affect three allies. *The gift of speed, roll a song TN 14, whispering to the ear of your horse, you make him to run faster and true for the duration of the encounter. Aditional success increases the speed of the mount. *Elf lights Spend a point of Hope to light a torch, or a lamp. Any speaking creature who sees its flame must try to get near it by any means possible, or spend a point of Hope (or Hate) to ignore the spell effect You may snuff out the light at will, even from a distance, either to extinguish the flame quickly and quietly, or to cause it to flare suddenly to blind and confuse your enemies (those standing close to the flare are fight as if Weary for one round of combat). *Sleeping elf lights (requires elf lights) You may snuff out the elf-light when someone enters the area illuminated by the light. The first living creature with an Attribute level lower than 6 that enters the area drops immediately in an enchanted sleep *Eyes that see in both worlds '''Fuinuir's Rewards: Bitter Spear If you get a Gandalf on the Feat die when attacking with a Bitter Spear, you get a +4 to your Injury rating. Spearman’s Shield These leaf-shaped bucklers are smaller than most. Apply the Parry bonus of this buckler even if you are using a two-handed weapon in close combat. Woodland Bow You are always allowed to make one additional opening volley, even when no opening volleys are allowed (unless you are surprised). Category:Culture Category:Elves